Eyes On Me
by Cacat-angel
Summary: the great youkai lord Sesshoumaru has finally found Kagome after 500 yrs of searching, only to realise she isn't the same Kagome anymore...or is she? and...she thinks that he's a woman?? A love story transcending both time and space. (sess/kag) *CH 7 UP!*
1. Chapter 1

  
**Da jia hao! This is my first time writting (or rather posting) a fic here, and i hope you guys like what i've written ^______^ 

just a little bit on the story: there r a whole bunch of mysteries going on at this point and you all probably have got a whole bunch of question marks sticking out of your heads, but pleeaase bear with them cos they're actually a major part of the big picture = **

* * *

EYES ON ME  
Chapter 1--Breeze

"-Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly, but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer-"

  
-Faye Wong, eyes on me

"Aska, wait up!"

Startled, Aska turned back and saw her classmate, Reira, trotting towards her. 

  
"What's the matter with you?" Reira puffed, slinging an arm around Aska's slim shoulders as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. "I called you three times already and you didn't even hear me!" 

  
Aska shrugged and gave a helpless grin. "I guess I was...preoccupied with stuff..." 

  
It was really strange. She had been having these weird dreams lately, and the most recent one, last night actually, was by far the most disturbing... 

  
She was in a dreamscape again--she knew it the moment it materialized before her. She was surrounded by a vast meadow with lush, emerald-green grass that rippled gently like waves in the breeze. The air around her had a sweet scent of wildflowers. Above, the sky seemed to sparkle with a radiant blue unlike any shade she had ever seen on earth. And yet, despite the brilliant hues around her, the meadow seemed shrouded with a light mist, which made everything seem hazy and dream-like. That was what made her so sure...no meadow on earth could possess such a pearly glow. 

  
She wasn't frightened--she knew that this was just a dream after all. But it was unnerving all the same, to be in this place of such unearthly beauty. And however weird her dreams usually were, none left her with such a realistic feeling as this one. 

  
Suddenly, she heard, or rather felt a presence behind her. It was not a malevolent presence. Instead, she felt strangely calmed and at peace. And her heart, for some reason or the other, started thumping loudly inside her. Slowly, she turned. She was unsure of whether she was really prepared to face that 'presence' or not, but some part of her cried out for her to find out who the presence was. 

  
At that moment, something seemed to pull at her whole being and, like a vacuum, suck her right out of the dreamscape with surprising speed. But not before she caught a glimpse of the most incredible, the most beautiful pair of golden eyes, eyes as golden as the dreamscape sun. Even as her surroundings seemed to shrink and cloud over, she could still make out that pair of eyes, and the most amazing thing was that she knew those eyes. She had seen them before, and more than just once.

And just before she was completely pulled out of the dreamscape, she could make out the faintest of whispers, "Kagome...never forget me." 

  
"OK, that's it! You're under too much examination stress." 

  
Aska was thus rudely awakened from her little reverie once again by Reira, who was shaking her head and sighing. 

  
"Aska, you've never been this dazed before! What happened to the vivacious and bubbly Aska I knew, huh?" Reira clasped the more petite girl by the shoulders and bowed her head down in mock depression. 

  
Aska shrugged Reira's hands off. "Cut it out Reira. It's not as if I've been this way for that long." She laughed.

Reira snorted as they continued their walk towards the Shibuya Station. "Glad you've finally decided to grace us with your presence on Earth," she said half-teasingly, half in irritation. 

  
Aska just smiled in return and elbowed Reira in the ribs. She was already used to Reira's sudden mood-swings, playful at times, sardonic at times, and yet always so sharp in her observation of others. For now, she had better just keep her private thoughts for her cozy bedroom, and concentrate on retaining Reira's 'impressions' of her. 

***  


  
Once again, at his will, mists started swirling around the delicate crystal orb that hovered above his palm, enveloping images of the mortal girl Aska.   
He could hardly believe that, after centuries of searching, across the millions of time and space, he had finally found her in this tiny island mortal now called 'Nihon', the very place where they had first laid eyes on each other, hundreds of years ago. 

  
She seemed completely like the same Kagome he had known,...a pretty schoolgirl with raven black, wavy hair and snow-white skin. He couldn't seem to keep her eyes off her even for an instant. He took all her little actions in with his keen eyes, like how her smile would start off as a bright sparkle in her wide eyes, gradually making its way down to her cherry-blossom lips. Or how she would suddenly stare into the distance, absorbed in her own daydream. 

  
"Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama." 

  
Upon hearing his faithful servant, the soft, almost tender look in his eyes disappeared, and was immediately replaced by the cool, unaffected gaze he wore. There was a smile on his face as usual, a smile that never reached his eyes. 

  
"What is it, Jaken?" He asked mildly 

  
In spite of Sesshomaru's relaxed tone, Jaken felt himself shudder a little. Everyone who knew his master knew that his gentle smile was but a mask, which belied a heart as cold and capricious as a serpent. 

  
"My lord, your father the Almighty One summons you," Jaken replied, keeping his voice as composed as possible, though it was still jittery. He knew that his master, like all demons, could sense when you had fear in you, and it was unwise to let a youkai as powerful as this, know that you were afraid. For if it did, you never know what it might do to you. 

  
The young lord continued looking at Jaken with his piercing golden eyes till Jaken could almost feel the cold sweat trickle down his wizened old back. It was almost as if he could read his old servant's mind. 

  
Finally, he lowered his eyelids, thick eyelashes casting shadows over his cheekbones, a smile playing on his red, full lips. "What does my father want, Jaken?"   
Jaken breathed a sigh of relief silently. "The Almighty One says that he has orders for you, My Lord, the nature of which your humble servant is unsure of."

***  
  
  


Contentedly, Aska slid into the bathtub, feeling the lukewarm water swish gently against her skin. "Nothing beats a nice warm bath after a long day at school," she laughed to herself. 

  
Involuntarily, she found herself thinking about the dream, about that unbelievably gold pair of eyes. There was something about those eyes... 

  
A strange emotion stirred inside her, one that she had never felt before. Though faint and almost unrecognizable, she could almost feel that emotion grow with every image of those eyes that she conjured through her imagination and memory. She knew, somewhere deep inside, that those eyes were not a dream at all, but a long-lost reality, too ancient to be remembered. 

"Kagome..." she whispered softly to herself, a slight frown across her delicate brows. What or who was that? 

***  
  
  


"Your Majesty," Sesshomaru greeted his father respectfully. 

  
Gravely, the old youkai-lord seated upon his throne gazed down at his son with a hint of fondness in his crinkled eyes. Despite being the youngest of his four sons, Sesshomaru had already carved a reputation of being the most powerful and feared, in the Western Lands, surpassing even his father the Great Demon, some say. 

  
Truly, though the wizened old youkai would hardly admit that in front of others, Sesshomaru was indeed worthy of that title. By the tender age of 280, 14 in human years, he had already undergone more physical, mental and spiritual training than most of the adult demons. Those were not ordinary trainings, especially for a young pup who had barely reached adulthood. 

  
"Father?" Sesshomaru called out again, cocking an eyebrow. 

  
"Son, am I right that you have always wanted to go to the mortal-realm?" the emperor started, unflustered. 

  
He thought he saw a slight glint in Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Still, the younger demon's expression remained the same. The demon-lord suddenly felt as if Sesshomaru was able to read his thoughts. That was not entirely impossible...each time Sesshomaru returned from his training, he would seem to be even more...unpredictable. Now, it was as though he was observing everything that was happening around him from behind a one-way glass, where he could see everything clearly and yet remain unknown to those he was watching. 

  
Sesshomaru remained silent for a while before replying. "I take it that you have a mission for me there on the mortal-realm." 

  
The emperor gave a sigh. "That is right, I do have a mission for you indeed." 

  
-end chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

** Alritey folks, i've revised this chapter and changed a few stuff which might (or might not be) important to the progress of the story so please re-read if you can!! =^.^= 

dreams play a pretty major role in these few chapters just to let you know. **

* * *

EYES ON ME  
Chapter 2

"...I saw you smiling at me  
was if real, or just my fantasy..."

-Faye Wong, eyes on me

***

  
She was standing alone in the meadow again. This time, it was dusk. Around her, the sky had dimmed to a dark blue, tinted by the last rays of the sun to an orangish-pink colour. Above, a lone stork gave a long hooting call as it craned its graceful neck, in search of the rest of its flocked. A warm evening breeze blew softly, ruffling her long black hair, causing her frost blue kimono sleeves to billow around her. 

Shivering a little, she tightened her kimono around her. She was waiting, waiting once again for him. Still, he did not appear. 

It had been two years already since she last saw him. They had promised two years ago, to wait for each other at that very spot when the first summer star rose in the northern sky, but he never turned up. 

Then, she felt him. Two year ago, she had managed to recognize his unique aura even before she saw him. And for two years, she had gone around in search of that aura of his, hoping that, out of the hundreds of people she met each year, one of them would be him. And now, she was sure that her search would finally come to an end. 

Slowly, she turned around to face him. She did not dare do it too hurriedly--it was as if he was like a wild animal, move too quickly and you'd scare it away. She could feel her eyes dampen as a tear trickled slowly down her cheek. 

"Kagome." 

***  
  


Aska awoke with a start. Her face was still wet...had she been crying in her sleep again? 

It had been like this ever since the dreams started occurring. She would find herself crying in her wake eight out of ten times, always with a hollow, aching feeling inside her. But this time, it was different. This time, the hollowness seemed even more intensified, even more realistic, the dream imprinted so clearly in her mind that it seemed as if it happened only yesterday. 

Sighing, she lay back on her pillow, wiping her wet cheeks. She managed to fall asleep again, without any dreams. 

***  
  


When she awoke that morning, the lingering sadness she usually had after those dreams was not there. In it's place, Aska felt another strange feeling...it was as if something big was going to happen to her, something which might even change her life forever. 

Cheh, who do you think you are girl, Nostradamus? She chided herself mentally. Nothing's going to happen. You probably ate something wrong last night, hat's why you're feeling so weird in the gut. 

Chuckling at her foolishness, she looked into the dressing table mirror and putting her glasses on at the same time...and froze. 

It was still her alright, but somehow, it wasn't her. Instead of seeing herself in her usual brown and white sailor-moonisque uniform, this girl in the mirror had on a pale blue kimono with traditional snowflake-like patterns decorating the robe. And somehow, she was beautiful. Her already fair complexion was as white as snow, almost translucent in its nature. She had long silky hair, raven black and glossy, tied back in traditional Japanese style and hung down behind her in delicate curls, almost reaching the back of her legs. But perhaps the most striking of all were her sky-blue eyes. Large, expressive eyes lined with long black lashes that sparkled and shone with a sort of unspoken...happiness. 

Then, the girl in the mirror changed back into Aska once again. Dazed, Aska reached up with a trembling hand to pinch her own face. Yes, this was really herself, not just some beautiful apparition. Heaving a sigh, (of relief or disappointment she wasn't sure), she turned away from the mirror and left her room. That was just a figment of her imagination. I've been reading too many of those manga about ancient Japan, she thought, shaking her head with a half-hearted smile.

***

  
As Aska walked to school, head bent, she couldn't help but wonder about what she had seen in the mirror just an hour ago. She knew that it was her over-active imagination, and yet, she somehow had a feeling that the strange, beautiful girl in the mirror had something to do all those dreams and that weird feeling she had been having all morning...

Around her, the sidewalk in Shinjuku was full of go as she made her way to the Shibuya subway station. Teenage girls giggling as they poured over the latest issue of 'Sweet-Sister', rowdy school boys, some puffing away at their cigarettes, some making passes at cute girls, the working community in their neatly pressed suits, walking briskly towards the business district in Tokyo. 

But despite the bustle around her, she felt oddly out of place. It was as if she was viewing this scene from somewhere far away, as if everything was taking place without her in it, even without anyone realizing or feeling her presence. This was how she had been feeling ever since she started having those dreams. She just wasn't her usual self. 

Suddenly, she felt someone in stand in front of her. Cautiously, she lifted her head...and gave a loud gasp of surprise. Standing in front of her, was a tall woman of extraordinary beauty. 

"Aska." 

For the second time, Aska was stunned. This woman knew her name?! 

"Lady...do you..." she stuttered. 

The woman cocked her head sideways with a slight smile on her face. Lady? 

Yes, she was indeed a lady, but not the sweet, feminine type. She had this air about her that was almost masculine...even her build-easily a head and a half taller than Aska, who only stood slightly above eye level to her chest. And though it was late spring, the woman was wearing an elaboratly designed kimono, with a yellow silk sash around her waist and something that resembled a large white fur pelt tossed around her shoulder.

A look of confusion crossed Aska's face but whatever her thoughts were disappeared when she found herself staring at the older woman's face. Her complexion was creamy white and smooth as silk. Her eyes, fringed with thick, sweeping long lashes, were large and tilted upwards at the ends, giving her an almost cat-like look. Her nose was high and aristocratic and below it, tantalizingly curved full lips a rose red. But her almost flawless complexion was marred by thick maroon stripes on both sides of her face, and she had some sort of a dark purple crescent moon on her forhead...

_Tattoos?_ She wondered abstractly.

Despite herself, Aska could feel her heart beat faster and faster as heat quickly rose up her face and her legs turned as weak as jelly. What was wrong with her? Why was she having these strange emotions just by looking at a woman? She couldn't be...

Slowly, the woman bent down until she was eye to eye with Aska, then she spoke in a soft, husky voice. "Don't you remember me?" Though in a light tone, there was an unexpected hint of longing and desperation in her words. 

But Aska couldn't hear a word, because right then, all she could take in were the woman's eyes-eyes so brilliantly golden and so achingly familiar. 

And just like that, the two stood staring at each other entranced, absorbed in their own world. It was as if, at that moment, they were the only ones who existed in the whole entire universe. 

After what seemed like eternity, the tall woman stepped back with a sigh, eyelashes flickering downwards. Lifting a hand, she touched Aska's cheeks gently. In some abstract part of Aska's mind, she noticed that the woman's hand was surprisingly large and calloused. 

"You haven't remembered yet." the woman said softly, her mellow voice thick with regret. Aska just stood there trembling faintly, unable to move or think, her whole mind filled only with the woman's beautiful gold eyes. 

Tears flowing down her face for no reason, Aska shut her eyes and tilted her head upwards, following the movements of the caressing hand. She felt a painful aching in her heart, the same aching she felt during those dreams. 

"I'll be back, Kagome." 

***

  
  
Opening her eyes, Aska realized with a start that the woman was gone. Wiping the tears from her face, she glanced around the streets but all she could see was the never-ending stream of passers-by around her. 

"I must be going mad," she muttered to herself, flushing with embarrassment. 

Just as she was about to continue on her way, she overheard two girls who were walking by and giving her weird stares. 

"Look, there she is," one said. 

"Is she the one you were talking about, the one who was just standing there looking at that tall gorgeous looking person in a weird outfit?" 

"Yeah, she's the one..." their voices died down as they disappeared into the crowd. 

Aska just stared in front of her, stunned. 

***

  
  
"You WHAT?!" Reira shrieked, startling the other students in classroom 3/3. Grimacing, Aska pressed the other girl back into her seat. 

"I told you to keep it down," she hissed, glaring at Reira. 

"I seriously suggest you see a doctor," Reira said worriedly, putting a hand against Aska's forehead. 

Exasperated, Aska swatted Reira's hand away. "No, I'm not sick or anything. I told you, I don't believe what's happened myself!" I shouldn't have told her about this whole thing! Now she thinks that I'm some sicko or something! 

Reira looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well...maybe that woman does have a thing for you..." She concluded slowly, inching away from Aska.

"Quit it. I'm not GAY Reira! Look, let's just drop this whole thing okay?" Aska huffed, glowering dangerously at her friend, who appeared to have been transported magically to the other end of the classroom

Rolling her eyes, she began putting away the books and stationary on her table. As much as she needed to discuss with someone about the strange occurrences these past few weeks, she knew that no one, not especially a person as practical as Reira, would believe that it was not just her active imagination working overtime, or because she was too stressed out. But after what had happened today, she knew that somehow, all these were not merely coincidences. There seemed to be something else... 

"I'll be back, Kagome." 

Who was that woman? And who was this Kagome person whose name kept reappearing in her dreams and then again in the strange woman's words? 

She had to know and somehow, she would find a way to get the answers. 

***  
  


  
"The Youkai has arrived, Master."

There was a pause, and then a bone chilling laughter. "So, he's back is he? Well, this is going to be fun. And have you found out where Seshomaru's bride is?" 

"Yes master."

"Very good. You have another week to complete your task. Should you fail...well, let's just say that I have no lack of assistants around me." 

"...Yes Master, rest assured that I will not...fail you..." 

***  
  


  
Sesshomaru stood above the Tokyo tower highest point of the Tokyo Tower, his great white tail blowing behind him. The Evil was here, he could sense its presence. It would take a few days for him to find out where it was lurking and when he did...a disturbing smile spread over his sensuous lips as he contemplated its punishment. 

Then, he caught a faint scent in the breeze that stood out among the millions of scents. Kagome. She was here. For a moment, he forgot about his mission as he recalled the bittersweet emotions he felt when he saw her for the first time that morning, after hundreds of years of searching. He had to try so hard just to refrain himself from taking her into his arms. His heart ached and yearned for her recognition but he knew that it wasn't possible, yet. With her, he could only take things a step at a time. 

He remembered when they had met this morning. She was daydreaming again as usual, his little daydreamer...he remembered her sweet look of surprise when he showed up in front of her, rosebud mouth opened showing small pearly white teeth; he remembered that sudden warmth which washed over him as soon as he looked into her wide, innocent eyes, that alien yet familiar feeling. 

But it wasn't just that...he couldn't describe all that mixed emotions he felt with merely words, all that relief and sadness and joy and wonder...she would return to his side once again, he was sure of that. 

***

  
  
Aska was laughing at her Reira's antics as she left school when she suddenly had that feeling again. She stopped walking and jerked her head up. 

Reira stopped with her and looked at Aska worriedly. "What's wrong, Aska-Chan?" 

Dragging her eyes back from the tiny figure standing at the highest level of the Tokyo Tower, she forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong. It's just...well...I just remembered that I've got something on so...I'll see you in school tomorrow okay?" 

Reira was silent for a while, then agreed reluctantly and continued on her way, leaving Aska behind. 

Aska watched Reira until she merged into the crowd. Then, she turned around and ran in the direction of the Tokyo Tower. 

-end chapter 2-

* * *

**-Reviews corner- **  
  
**[Itadakimasu]** I love eyes on me and ff8 toooo!! sadly i don't know enough about it or i would be tempted to write a fanfic on that! And yeah, i've been concentrating a little details...glad you noticed ^_^ V   
Neway, this fic is based loosely on the song eyes on me, cos i really feel that the description of the person in the song is really quite suitable for sesshoumaru :D 

**[velvet twillight]** Actually, *bonks herself on head* i would like to know what happens as well _ hohoho.

**[sakka chan]** Reincarnated? Hmm...Hmm....*Sly, knowing grin* 

**[Voldersnot]** Not as creative as i would have liked it to be! *sniffs* : ( 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Rather short chapter.

Phew. I had a veerryy hard time figuring out how Sesshoumaru would have reacted in this chapter! It's kinda difficult, cos I've been trying my very best to keep him in character, keeping in mind that the girl he's in love with doesn't realise who he is, plus the fact that he's in a whole new environment, AND the fact that I'm making the story up as i go along =_=; (But i've already got a rough idea of course heehee)

And, this story is alot...darker and tense than I would have preferred, possibly because Sesshoumaru's going through a rather disheartening *aww poor baby~!* period . grrrr...**

* * *

  
EYES ON ME  
-Chapter 3- 

Faster, run faster Aska! She urged herself as her legs pushed against the pavement, arms pumping. Her brown leather bagpack thumped almost rhythmically against the back of her thighs. That person's there, at the topmost level of the tower! She'll tell you the answer so hurry up! 

Desperately ignoring the terrified cries within her that were frantically warning her not delve any further in this matter, she pressed on, the need to find out the truth almost overwhelming.   
When she finally reached the tower, the person was already standing at its base, as if she had already known Aska would be there. Aska slowed down her running, gradually coming to a stop a few feet in front of the tall, kimono-clad figure. This time, Aska did not look into her captivating eyes, rather, focusing on the other woman's queer looking shoes, finding it much easier to concentrate that way. Her chest was heaving, with breathlessness or adrenalin she wasn't sure, and her stubborn legs were wobbling away almost as if they possessed a life of their own.

"Who...who are you?" Catching her breath, Aska asked in a rather determined but trembling voice. Her small white hands were clasped tensely together in front of her though that action didn't help relax her nerves a single bit. The only thing it did was to probably prevent her from chewing her nails, which would have only served to embarrass her even further.

The woman didn't utter a word. But even though Aska hadn't looked up at her once, she could almost visualise in her mind, those brilliantly gold eyes in her mind looking intently at her, gently but firmly exploring the deepest recesses of her mind. Still the woman remained wordlessly, so silent that Aska decided to probe further. 

"Eh...I...I've been having these really weird dreams, and I thought maybe...maybe you might, well you know, tell me what's going on or something..." She cleared her throat uncomfortably, shifting her lowered gaze to a nearby tree. She had somehow realized that this was a rather personal topic to be discussing with a strange woman, especially one who affected Aska in...that way. God, what on earth am I doing?? Maybe Reira was right afterall...I must be losing it... 

Slowly, almost mechanically, the woman took a step towards Aska. She reached out a tentative hand for Aska's shoulders but dropped them at her side when Aska took an alarmed step backwards. Aska noticed that her fists were clenched so tightly she could actually see delicate green veins popping up just below the pale cream skin on her hands. 

"My apologies, but I do not understand what you say," the woman finally answered in a strange, clipped voice. Brushing past Aska, she strided purposefully towards a nearby forest—another one of those government aided nature reserves—before vanishing behind the dense undergrowth. 

It seemed like a lifetime before Aska finally came to her senses. "I'm such a stupid girl!" Aska exclaimed in exasperation, startling a couple who were walking by. She had let her only clue slip away without getting as much as an answer. Somehow, the prospect of not being able to see the woman anymore disturbed her...and left a very peculiar feeling, deep inside the pits of her stomach.

Sighing, she dropped her head and turned away from the tower, walking in the opposite direction of where the woman had gone. 

***  
  


Sesshoumaru slammed his fists against a giant redwood tree, succesfully gourging out a large chunk of it. He gnashed his teeth together. For the first time in his entire life, he felt utterly helpless and frustrated with himself. 

That girl had feelings for him, he could tell. The thumping of her heart that wasn't entirely due to physical exertion; even her very smell gave her away—that sweet, slightly saltish scent which left a slight tingling sensation in his sensitive nose and indicated attraction towards another. But why couldn't he feel the love that had radiated so freely from the old Kagome? Was it that they were completely different people though they shared the same spirit? That Kagome's love for him had finally waned after centuries?! The thought was maddeningly depressing, and it took an enormous amount of effort to achieve the control he had exercised with ease all along. 

No! He snarled inwardly at himself. It doesn't matter that she no longer feels the same way for you. It is fate that binds the two of you, and no amount of time or space can tear you apart. She will come back to you. Believe in her, believe in yourself!

"No matter what it takes..." he whispered.

Suddenly, his sensitive demon ears detected human voices coming from a distance, at least ten by the sounds of them.

Instinctively, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he felt a growl threatening to rise from within his throat. 

They were laughing, but he could sense cruelty in that vile sound. It was hoarse and loud, a sound so abrasive to his ears his that teeth grated against each other in sheer anger and his deadly talons flexed, straining to be used. Those miserable humans certainly had a in incredibly horrible sense of timing, and he would be sure to let them know about it. 

-chapter 3 end-

* * *

**-Reviews corner- **  
  
**[Itadakimasu]** Well hallo again! I'll let you in on a secret shall i?? *whispers* Chapters 3 & 4 are done already ^ ^ !! Just hafta do s'more editing and planning...*mumbles to herself*

**[Celyia]** Ehh hmm...*clears throat* are you THE celyia? author of Falling Stars and Forget me not?? if you are then i've gotta say dat you are sosososo one of my all-time favourite kag/sess authors!! = Well to tell you the truth, it would be quite long before everything finally falls into place, and i hope i wont *gasp* start losing my audience!!

**[Naatz] **I'm really glad you like it!! *big smiles*

**[person to lazy to log in]** Ahh..but cliffhangers are the reasons why ppl come back for more are they not?? *nods wisely* uhh...i hope .  
hehe!! 

**[Tegasus]** Oook pegasus with a T?? There'll be more don't worry :D (or should you be worrying  
afterall ;-_-)

  



	4. Chapter 4

Untitled Document 

** This chapter's mainly an interlude, filling in on wat Aska and Sesshoumaru are doing right now, before they meet once again.

After reading other fics about Sess and Kag (which were really well written!), i realise that my story has got LOTs to improve on . *sobz* So if any of you have ideas on what to add into the story to spice it up, or anything you might want to read about but are just too lazy to write out *hehe* feel free to let me know! 

And pleeease please give me more revieeewws!!! o____o I (and my little story) simply thrive on them \\(^^)// **

* * *

  


EYES ON ME  
-Chapter 4-

"Point number three...wears a kimono, looks more costly than my entire wardrobe...point number four...has very long silver hair, probably paid alot to get it dyed..." Aska muttered to herself as she scribbled furiously into her pink, hello-kitty diary. In front of her, the table lamp cast a gentle glow, lighting up her bedroom with a warm orange tinge. 

Putting her pen away, she stared at the contents of her diary for a few seconds before pushing it aside with an exasperated, "aargh, way to go detective fluff-head!" 

She rested her chin in her palm and sighed, staring out of her bedroom window in front of her desk. The faint laughter and chatter of her family below drifted slowly to her ears as they 'chilled' in the den. Familiar sounds that managed to comfort her, a sort of gentle reminder that she was still the same old Aska afterall, and her life was still pretty much the same old life--a tad predictable and boring maybe, but she wouldn't have traded it for the world. 

She definitely wasn't Kindaichi material, but that wasn't about to stop her. No. She hadn't given up on solving the mystery of 'Kagome and the silver-haired woman.' In fact, she was quite adamant about finding out the truth. Those sleepless nights and peculiar occurances were starting to take a toil on her, and she concluded that the sooner she found out the truth behind whatever was going on, the better. At least maybe then, she would stop thinking about them in the day, hopefully before anyone else noticed her weird behaviour. 

Chewing on the pen, she reflected on the dreams once again. They didn't seem like normal dreams. Normal dreams were...bizarre. Things like pink elephants and giant tellytubbies. They just weren't _real_. But these dreams were different. Somehow it seemed almost as if they were...plucked, from some long-forgotten memory deep within her, as if they really _had_ happened to her before. And then there was that presence, that almost tangible presence...she _knew_ who it was, somehow. It was just so achingly familiar! But it...it couldn't be...could it? That the presence she had never been able to see, the one with those startling gold eyes, was actually...that woman? 

"They do have the same gold coloured eyes!" She murmured, the realization striking her suddenly. 

As if on cue, the cordless phone one her study desk started ringing. 

"Moshi moshi, Shinzaki Residence..." 

"Aska?" An excited voice replied. 

"Hai. What's up Reira?" Deciding to set her musings aside for the time being, she put her pen down and strolled over to her cosy bed, flopping down with a soft 'thump'. 

"Aska, you wont _beliieeve_ the news I've just received!" Reira squealed. 

"The test tomorrow's cancelled?" She asked dryly, wincing a little at the girl's sharp voice. 

She could almost picture the other girl's look of annoyance. "No, Aska. Don't you _ever_ think of anything else except for tests?" Apparently she had thrown Aska's recent 'insanities' to the wind. Oh well, all the better. 

"Do you know," Reira continued imapatiently. "That *TAKESHI KANESHIRO IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL!" She ended with a screech, her voice rose to a rich (and ear-piercing) tenor, as if she were some opera-singing diva. 

Boy did Reira have a set of powerful lungs! Rubbing her tortured ear, Aska rolled over on her belly. "And who, may I know, is that exactly?" Probably some dumb j-pop idol of sorts, she guessed. 

"Aska, he is THE most HANDSOMEST, most CHARISMATIC, and the most SEXY actor, EVER!" Reira declared dramatically. The phone cackled with static softly. Obviously it was suffering the same torture treatment as Aska. 

Aska raised a cynical eyebrow. "And I suppose you're thinking what a country bumpkin I am now, ne?" She teased, pretending to sound angry. 

"Oh please, I've always known that." _Ooh that Reira..._"Anyway, he will be arriving tomorrow at noon! Can you just believe it?? I have absolutely got to get prepared now! I'll talk to you tomorrow...no maybe the next day! Ja ne!" And with a click, the phone was silent once again. 

_Peace at last_, Aska sighed as she sat back at her desk. _What's so attractive about this Takeshi Kaneshiro guy anyway? I don't think he has silver hair or golden eyes..._ Eyes suddenly wide open, Aska slapped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she had just thought. "Oh I did NOT mean that!" She huffed, crossing her arms firmly in front of her. One way or the other, she _had_ to get to the bottom of this matter, or at least find out who that woman was... 

***

  
_She was holding a bow in her hands. It was long and curved, heavy but comfortably so. The weight felt reassuring and as her mind gradually relaxed, she could feel her body and spirit merging to become one with the graceful weapon. Taking a long, deep breath, she extended her bow arm slowly, feeling the tension increase slowly but steadily, her eyes narrowed with concentration. _

Then, she let go. 

It was an exhilirating moment, as the slender arrow whizzed forward, almost too fast for the eye to see. Then there was a loud 'thunk'. The arrow had struck the bull's eye. 

Relaxing from her stance, a large smile spread across her face as satisfaction coursed through her body. She was getting better at this, ever since she had arrived here. She remembered the first time she held a bow...it had felt foreign and clumsy, and she didn't have half the strength to draw the bow string. 

"Doing well aren't we?" A gentle teasing voice sounded from behind even as a pair strong arms wrapped firmly around her. 

Contentedly, she rubbed her face against an arm, feeling the warmth and solidness of the muscular body against her back. 

"Mmm..." 

"Don't you mmm me young lady." 

Shooting up straight, Aska looked around her in a daze. The bow...where had it gone to? And Se...wait a minute...she was in her room! 

"It's that dream again!" She exclaimed, turning around only to see her Mrs Shinzaki staring in amusement and annoyance at her. 

"What dream? You're late for school already!" Mrs Shinzaki clucked, pushing the girl off her bed. "Now scoot off and get changed. I've laid your breakfast for you already." Mrs Shinzaki was a tall, slender woman, and with her chic bob hair-do combed slickly and her flawless complexion, she looked every bit the modern working woman and none the benevolent housewife that she really was. Even with an apron on. 

Rubbing her eyes, Aska yawned loudly as she threw her blanket aside, earning a frown from her mother. 

"Aska-chan!" 

"Sorry okasan." Aska apologised, sticking out her pink tongue. Her mother had always been fussy about having well manners. Sleepily, she took her brown and white uniform down from the rack and trudged into the connected bathroom. She wished she had inherited her mother's tall figure instead of her father's short one, though fortunately it stopped there. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she looked at herself contemplatively. 

"I'm not _that_ bad am I?" She wondered out loud, recalling how one of her male classmates, callous as they were, had taunted her, calling her a 'flat chestnut'. She turned this way and that in just her underwear. _Right curves at the right places, look, I've even got a cleavage! _She thought triumphantly, as she crossed her arms together and puffed up her chest. She held that pose for a few seconds then deflated, shaking her head and laughing softly at her own childish behaviour. 

Abrubtly, the vision from yesterday flashed into her mind. That strange girl who had resembled her so much and yet seemed completely different at the same time. Slowly, she took one step closer to the mirror and peered intently at herself. Bright blue eyes stared solemnly back at her, framed with dark curling lashes and rather unsightly dark eyebags. Just as ordinary looking as ever. How in the world did she manage to conjure up that image??

Frowning, she tried her hardest to recall the name which came to her right before she had awaken. But like one of those fleeting dream images, she just couldn't seem to grasp hold of it. The more she tried to reach for it, the more it seemed to elude from her. It wasn't 'Kagome' this time, more like something which started with an S...or was it a T??

"Aska-chan!" Her mother's impatient voice called out abrubtly, giving her such a scare that she sprang into action immediately, washing up and getting dressed for school in record time. The wrath of a housewife was not a thing to be trifled with. 

***

  
When he first arrived in the mortal realm, he was without a shelter over his head and without food supplies. In just a day, he had acquired a supposedly 'posh' living quarters in the middle of Tokyo and an abundance of cash. Not that any of these mundane matters meant anything to him. Just that he was, afterall, a Great Youkai, and wandering around the streets simply did not appeal to him at all.

He inspected his temporary lodging idly. Somehow, his terrified host had managed to spurt out one by one, in barely intelligible gibberish, the functions of these weird contraptions. Grudgingly, he noted the human-race's effectiveness in turning their weaknesses into strengths, as they managed to invent gadgets which made up for their lack of strength and supernatural capibilities. 

Some however, were merely a nuisance. Like the hideous square box they called a 'television-set', or the tinier box which, as his trembling host had so kindly explained, could transfer the voice of one to another regardless of distance. Somehow, humans in these modern times seemed to take a liking to square things, he noticed. How utterly distasteful. He would have to change that soon, at least in his own territory, impossibly small as it might seem. 

Indeed it was tiny. Perhaps barely __ acres in width and length. But it would do for now. A corner of his full lips turned up in cynical humour as he recalled the abundance of land he had commanded during his early days, in the Sengoku Era. That was long ago, before he had left behind with his horde, this piece of land he had once called home. He remembered how he had fought ferociously with other powerful demons, for territory, each battle never failing to be a triumphant one. It had been a long time since he had lived that sort of life. A hundred years or so since he had set foot on this place. 

With an almost rueful expression, he considered the possibilities of what he would have done had he been three hundred years younger. Rampage this land and go on a killing spree, wreaking endless havoc no doubt. But he had grown wiser now, and even without any advance knowledge about this new age, his gut feelings told him that this was not a land where the one with the greatest strength ruled. Those miserable little humans had grown cunning, shrewd, vastly knowledgable. They had learnt how to make use of the endless resourced around them, turn things around to their advantage, a touch of a button, a flick of the wrist was all it took. And as much as his Youkai pride disagreed, he had to admit that it was not advisable to act rashly. 

How his loyal old servant, Jaken, or even his bastard half brother, Inuyasha, would have reacted, he thought almost in amusement. They would have been shocked, no doubt about it. He, the Great Sesshoumaru, was actually exercising precaution? Yet, it was all he could do. In this small amount of time, he had squeezed every bit of information about this new land that he could out of his pathetic host (who, unfortunately enough, was probably on his way to the the nearest hospital by now). He knew that it was dangerous, though not fatalistic, to over-flaunt the superior youkai powers he possessed.

Stripping down to his kimono pants, he tossed his outfit onto a nearby sofa and sauntered to gaze out of the wide windows. It was, undeniably, an almost amazing sight. The hundreds of people dotted across the streets like the little insects they were, skyscrapers which reflected the very image of the sky. Everything was grey, grey and more grey and it shone with a metallic sheen that was alien and yet strangely alluring to the youkai lord. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru had an urge.

As he leaned over the parapet, the smooth muscles on his back and arms rippling, he surveyed the scene with a wildly demonic glint in his golden eyes. At that instant he was reminded of the times, hundreds of years ago in feudal Japan, where he would stand exactly the same way and look over the vast wideness of the Western Lands he owned. 

Suddenly, he knew what he wanted. 

He would take control of everything here, get rid of the 'evil' and claim this piece of earth as Youkai Territory once more. The youkais would return full force, and he, Sesshoumaru, would make sure of that.

* * *

**-Reviews corner-**

**[velvet twillight]** Hehe! actually...i thought it _would_ be fun to let her continue thinking that he's a 'woman'!! \ ________ / *evil grin* 

**[FishyKittie]** Wooopsie~!! me bad!...his eyes are GOLD. Thanx a whooole bunch for letting me know!! And regarding the alternate reality question, well i suppose i'll have to clarify some stuff that might not be obvious in my fic...*how unprofessional of me = ( * -- he's now in modern day japan, approximately 500 years (give or take a few years) from the Sengoku Era. In other words, he has come to Kagome's time! But i cant tell you exactly when just yet, or it would give the story away! =p 

**[Itadakimasu]** I'M relieved that you like my chapters! : D 

**[Sesshoumaru]** Your wish is my command o-Sesshoumaru-sama! *deep bow* 

-end of chapter 4-

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Mmmhmm...not as well written as i would have liked, especially the part about Aska and Takeshi ...i was SO totally uninspired...But me thinks Sesshoumaru's so cute in here ^__^  


Arrgghh writter's block!!! Pleeaassee give me ideas!! I NEED IDEAASSSS............!!!!

Ok another thing...do you peeps want me to actually write a prequel to this story, about how Kagome and Sesshoumaru got hooked up, or do you want to read about it as you go along??? Tell me what you think i'm open to all suggestions =**

* * *

  
EYES ON ME  
-Chapter 5-  


It seemed suspiciously peaceful as Aska walked up the granite path leading to her high school. She was late, needless to say, but she would have thought that a mere hour would normally seem insignificant to her school's perpetual late-comers. This time however, was a first. The usual frantic scurrying and shuffling of feet racing to the school gates before they shut, and the cries of protests as student leaders took down names, had all vanished without a trace. Come to think of it, even the usual group of overtly-diligent student leaders who seemed bent on ridding the school of offenders were missing in action for once. 

"I couldn't have missed a school holiday could I?" Aska muttered as she paused in her steps, straining her eyes to make out any trace of life behind those wire fences. There was none. Frowning, she broke into a brisk trot towards the huge, almost ancient iron gate, which had been left open as if to welcome someone or something.

"Oh! Isn't that Takeshi...whatever guy coming today?" The thought seemed to pop into her head out of nowhere. She turned automatically around to look behind her. So does this mean that he had arrived already, was on his way here, or...

Just as the thought entered her head, she caught sight of a bright flash of light in the horizon. Almost mesmerized, she watched as a sleek, silver car, its well polished body gleaming proudly in the warm morning sunshine, rolled into view._ It's a freaking rolls-royce limousine_, she thought in open mouthed awe. Even before she knew it, the car had enlarged in size considerably, and was well on its way towards her. 

She gave a tiny shriek, jumping out of the path just as the the majestic vehicle sped past her, barely missing her by a few inches and spewing a string of vulgarities. 

"Hey!" She exclaimed as a bald head, almost as shiny as the car itself, popped out of a window and shook a fist at her. "Take those damn sunglasses off if you cant see will ya!" She cried out in irritation.This was probably that Takeshi guy's car, needless to say. Celebrities...think they own the world or something. 

The next thing she knew, the car had pulled back, right in front of her. _My isn't today filled with surprises _she thought with slight mirth even as the back door opened and a man clad a grey suit slid elegantly out. Silently, she watched as the man straightened himself before her. And then she swooned. Well, not literally of course. 

She finally realised why Reira, of all people, had ditched her usually composed self and went all batty because of Takeshi whatever. If indeed, this was the celebrity in question.   
  
He was tall, dark and handsome. Mildly speaking. Soft black hair swept casually from his face the blond streaks bringing out his healthy bronze tan, thick, dark eyebrows that were so stunningly masculine, sexy single-lidded eyes. His face was long and chiselled, making him look actually like one of those manga characters from Saito Chiho's shoujo comics. 

As she watched the mischievous dimples on his face, she realised that he was smiling at her. A warm, lop-sided smile, carrying more than a hint of cheekiness. His arms were folded as he peered down at her, regarding her almost curiously.

"¡ªyou alright?" 

Aska blinked, snapping back to reality. "Oh! Ye-yea. I'm fine..." She jerked her head towards the silent school. "They're...expecting you I suppose?" She asked rather bluntly, as if she had known him for a very long time already. 

Grinning endearingly back at her, he dropped an arm casually across her shoulder, guiding her towards the car. From the corner of her eye, she caught the bald driver scowling at her. 

"C'mon, I'll give you a lift shall I? To compensate for almost eh...knocking you down."

But instead of accepting his offer, Aska hurriedly ducked and shrugged his arm off, retreating a few feet away from him. 

"N-no thanks," she declined awkwardly. Handsome as he was, she would rather have deprived herself of his celebrity status then face the wrath of hundreds of jealous school girls. Spinning sharply on her heels, she marched, rather determinedly, towards the gate.

Behind her, keen, dark eyes stared thoughtfully as the long-awaited guest rubbed his knuckles against his stubble-covered chin. 

***  


Leaning back against the black goatskin leather armchair, Sesshoumaru massaged his throbbing temple with his thumb and second finger. In front of him, the computer whirred quietly, casting a slight blue light against his handsome face, illuminating the otherwise dark study room. It had been at least 70 hours since Sesshoumaru had sat down there trying to 'conquer' this wretched machine, and he was mildly pleased with the results. Once again, he marvelled reluctantly at the vast and rapid improvements human kind had made in the past hundred years. Of course a hundred years ago, he had only barely set foot on this place, his motive being to exterminate a particularly pesky youkai traitor who had escaped to this realm. 

So now here he was, Great Youkai lord of the West, equipped not just with Taiyoukai strength and speed and abilities, but with the human knowledge he required to survive and more, barely within 3 days. Smirking, he crossed his arms with a triumphant look on his face, as if he had just defeated the Taiyoukai of the East. 

Gingerly taking hold of the coffee mug that had sat next to him untouched, he pressed the cold, unfamiliar surface to his mouth and took a sip...

"Bleah!" 

And spitted out all the contents over the computer screen. 

A slight frown crossing his impassive (and coffee stained) lips, he set the inconspicuously vile container down on the table. Well...perhaps not _all_ human knowledge. But enough. 

Sighing, he shifted his icy cold gaze to the thin shaft of paper resting on the black stainless steel computer-table. A gentle, familiar warm smile greeted him, staring at him from a corner of that piece of paper that contained valuable information. Information about his Kagome. 

Clawed fingers reaching out and grasping the piece of paper gently as if it were some priceless treasure map, he poured through the contents for the hundredth time.

"Kohago Girls Baseball Club  
  
Member No. 256  
Member since: 05/06/02

Full-name: Shinzaki Aska  
Date Of Birth: December 1st 1983  
Blood-type: B+  
Family members: Father, Yoji Shinzaki (46), mother Kaneko Ajimoto (42), sister Chisa Shinzaki (12)  
Current Residence: 10-22 Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo 102-0072, Japan  
Current Educational Premise: Yamato Senior High School  
Medical history: Suffered from temporary _amnesia_ from 'unknown date' to 25/08/01  
Health level: Fit  
... "  


It was Kagome. He would be damned if he couldn't recognise the girl that had been in his mind for more than 500 years, ever since he had met her in the Sengoku Era. No other girl would have such a radiance around her, even in a photograph. He would have recognized her even if she, Kami-sama forbid, had turned into ashes. And yet he was baffled by the information that had followed... Why was her name stated as 'Shinzaki Aska'? 

Tapping his talons against the tabletop almost thoughtfully, he pondered over the strange discovery. 

There were a few possibilites...one, the computer had provided the wrong information. Two, she had adopted a new name. And three, this Shinzaki Aska...wasn't her at all. But if it wasn't his Kagome...then who? A reincarnation of Kagome perhaps? He remembered that once, Kagome had told him with such pain etched into her voice, about Inuyasha's wench, a miko bitch, whom Kagome was supposedly reincarnated from. "_Bah, there's no such thing as reincarnation." _He remembered retorting haughtily, even though his heart was aching for her. She had seemed so alone, so insecure...and he had resented that bitch and Inuyasha for causing her so much hurt...

No, he decided. Kagome's soul was strong, so strong that it would and never ever could be replaced by anybody else. It was so unique in its very aura, there would never be a second Kagome. And even if there were, she would never replace his Kagome.

Crushing the white piece of paper in his palm, he tossed it into the wastepaper basket on the floor beside him without a second glance. He, Sesshoumaru, would uncover the truth, his own way. 

***

Aska sighed for the umpteenth time, her chin cupped daintedly in her palm as she stared on at the compere, who was droning on and on and on and on about Takeshi-whatever. Yea, she had to admit that he was one handsome actor, but he wasn't _that_ great...was he?? She glanced at Reira beside her. The girl was absolutely smitten, as with the 800 strong female commitee in Yamato. Judging from the sea of ponytails and cute bobs and long wavy hair before her anyway. 

Shifting uncomfortably on the chair, her eyes rolled up at the gym ceiling. It had almost been two hours already...Takeshi had sang, cracked jokes, played games with compere, so when was he going to leave already? She did have better things to do than to sit here and...

"--invite Aska-san of class 4/4, to step right next to Takeshi-san!" A loud voice suddenly boomed into her consciousness. 

Eyes snapping wide open suddenly, she sat up rod-straight on her seat. 

And before she knew it, she had already been whisked on stage and was now standing right next to Takeshi, again. 

"--and Takeshi-san would like to take this opportunity--"

_My god..._

"--almost knocking you down outside the school gate! Ha ha ha! Isn't that funny??"

It was horrifying. No...when you were stared at with dagger -like glares by almost the whole population of Takeshi-crazy female students, it was worse than horrifying. She could almost hear the entire gymnasium hissing with malicious comments. _Why is it always me???_ She groaned inwardly, wishing that she could just crawl behind the gigantic couch she was sitting on and hide there for the rest of her life. At least, in Yamato High. 

In fact, she was so petrified that she did the unthinkable. 

"Ehh...I'm sorry but I 'm running late for an appointment I gotta go now gomenasai sayonara!" And with that, she flew off the stage, somehow managing to make it out of the freezing cold gymnasium unscathed.

***

"I want that girl." He stated simply, long legs crossed casually as he lounged in the principal's priced velvetine couch.

"Ka-Kaneshiro-san...I'm afraid that would not be very feasible!" The principal, Mr Torojima, sputtered in a rather undignified manner. "She is merely a student from our humble school!"

Takeshi picked up a crystal paperweight from Torojima's desk and measured its weight on his palm, hefting it from one hand to the other. "And why not? She attracts me." He paused, studying the expensive gleaming object in his hand. "You would not wish to offend my father, would you Torojima?"  
  
Tugging at his collar nervously, Torojima felt the beads of perspiration forming on his temple, despite the cool breeze that was blowing in his direction from the air-conditioning. "It-it is against our school's policy, Kaneshiro-san..." he stated in a feeble attempt to hold his own stand.

The tall, lean actor snorted, eyes narrowing as he disregarded Torojima's statement. "I've made up my mind." He leaned forward, his disarming smile almost, but not quite, disguising the dangerous glint in his jet black eyes. "And nothing, Torojima, is going to stop me."

-end chapter 5-  
  


* * *

**-Reviews Corner-**  


**Hello folks! Ehh i couldn't churn up a new chapter so soon (actually i have but its still being processed!) and i thought i should clarify some stuff u peeps have been asking! 

Btw, i would like to thank each one of you sweeties for all ur reviews! I've been going through a pretty rough patch these few days, (just broke up with my ex) but when i saw your reviews they really brightened up my day and left a big smile on my face! So thank you all and i love you!!**

**-chap 3-**

**[Naatz]** - You really think so?? gee thanx! *blushes and swirls hair around finger. Wait a minute. I don't got no long hair =_=*

**[Celyia]** - Wooh i'm starting to feel like i'm in a sauna...the pressure!! Lol kidding *half neway* "...You've captured Kagome's personality and yet added just enough of a difference to remind us that she's not exactly the same *person* that Kagome was..."==OOoOooO you noticed!! ^__^ Thanks a billion trillion gazillion!!!   
Yea I love the fact that Aska thinks Sesshoumaru's a woman too!!! HEeheheHeh imagine the scenarios they'll be getting into in the future!! *wiggles eyebrows*   
Well i was intending to make Sesshoumaru a tad more vulnerable (hopefully appealing to the bulk of female audiences out there ne? *winks*) than usual o_______o.

**[Lyn/Lin]** - Heeyy come on~~~ energy zai shi fang~~~ hehe! sorry dat just reminded me of a chinese song!! 

**-chap4-**

**[Kikiki]** - HAI HAI!!!

**[ *blank* ]** - *blinks* was i being offensive? i'm gay too, so i was actually writing it from a rather *affectionate-poking-fun-of* point of view. Also, i was keeping in mind the typical asian culture, in which homosexuality is still pretty much of a taboo, to those who aren't 'involved', ie aska and reira. If you've read manga and such, reactions like these r a pretty everyday thing ^___^  
Also, 'sicko' wasn't realy referring to the gay part...rather, it was about aska's day dreamings and weird illusions and stuff. I'm terribly sorry if i put it across the wrong way! *blames her crappy sense of penmanship*  
Well anyway, thank you sosososo much for liking the plot and Aska!! I was worried that the audience might not accept her as a new character (even though she's actually kagome in a sense! Oops! *claps hand to mouth*)

**[phoebemoon]** - Yes he was, and still is!!  
i'm rather confused about what i'm writing as well *sobz* hehe kidding...actually i suppose this is a 'puzzle' fic, where lots of elements are revealed in parts of the story and have to be pieced together before the whole thing starts making sense! That is, if you read carefully of course =p  
But don't worry, i'll be rounding everything up in the next few chapters before (or maybe when) the main course is being thrown in!

**[itadakimasu]** - Oh come onnn! dont give up now!! repeat after me..."i-ta-da-ki-masu- i-ta-da-ki-masu*!!! Ehh..i wasn't much help was i?? xp   
Lol he's one confused pup alright!  
Yikes could u get ANY scarier?????? *runs away with fics and hides*

**[Celyia]** - Heyho favourite author!! Thank you SOO much for your insightful review!!! Buuuut much as i hate to be the one telling you this and making u appear doofusy......Takeshi isn't Sesshoumaru!!! *scrambles behind a couch and holds out pillow for protection*  
Hmmm......i'm just afraid that when all of you find out how Aska and Sesshoumaru hooked up, it wont be quite as 'original' as you might think!!!! sooo u have been warned................

**[Anata]** - *meekly points out* Its caCat not catcat!! Cacat means 'abnormal' in malay .!! ^______^  
*Squeals* AAAhahhhhH~~~ Kaaawaiii neee~~~!!!! *reaches out for chibi-Sesshoumaru only to find the adobable cutie snatched out of reach by a glowering Anata. Bows head in shame mumbling..."Alright alright the fic..."*  
Hmm...i suppose it is a Sess/kag fic, but wait till you read the goodies i have in store for a 'female' sess!!!  
Huh.....*looks at a retreating anata and bellows* HEY YOU COME BACK WITH MY CHIBI-SESSHOUMARU!!

**[FishyKittie]** - You're too kind!! honestly speaking, i really am far from professional...but i do try my best!! thanx for your compliement...but you're a great author too!!!

**[Sesshoumaru]** - *Wiggles ass trying to scoot of comfortable arm-chair. Groans..."I cant i'm too FAT!! But eh...can i PLEASE hug u????" ^ ^*

**[Blue Angel]** - Oooohhh thank you so much!!! *nods seriously* Good insight on this author's writing...Seriously...i really appreciate that. You've just about pinpointed the stuff i've been trying very hard to get right and i appreciate it alot!!  
Hmm..there'r actually alot of great fics about Sesshoumaru and Kag in the modern era (but not necessarily reincarnation tho...) you should check them out! Like Celyia's 'Forget Me Not' and Tamysan's 'Five Days in Tokyo', unless you've already read them of course!! Very well written and lovely!!!  
I'm really sorry bout my fics being disjointed *sobz* i guess dats wat i get for trying to write 'intriguing' fics o____________o

Hmmm...i guess that's about it for now!!o_o Till the next fic!!!! ^____________^

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Damn its so difficult trying to fit in what sesshoumaru does in his free time aside from wondering all over the place!

Btw, there really _is _such a person as Takeshi Kaneshiro, and he really _is _as gorgeous as Reira says!! http://mangaart.com/takeshi/gallery/g2/ gogogosee him! He looks like a manga character from Saito Chiho *sigh*...neways he's a chinese/japanese actor/singer and models for emporio armani ^________^ ** 

* * *

  
  
EYES ON ME  
-Chapter 6- 

Tokyo had its fair share of traffic jams and such. On a typical working day, the air would be filled with the suffocating stench of exhaust fumes, burnt coffee and human pespiration. The bleak, grey road would be congested with miles and miles of painfully slow traffic. Every five minutes or so, the body of vehicles would part, allowing streams of pedastrians to go through as they jostled and pushed to cross over to the other side of the road. And then the whole process would start all over again.

This morning, however, the normally organized mess gave way to chaos in its raw, unadulterated form. At the sidewalks, the impassive denizens of Tokyo dropped their masks for once and gaped, open mouth, at the small spectacle occuring on the congested streets. 

The first thing that entered their minds would have been a procession of sorts. A visit from some royalty, or the prime minister. Except for the fact that the road blocks weren't present, and neither were the bodyguards or the traffic police. 

Or the fact that the reason behind the six-way traffic was was a single, kimono clad stranger with long white hair, strolling along as if his/her grandfather owned the entire road. Which was probably true. A few centuries ago of course. 

Horns blared and tyres screeched to a halt as the vehicles maneouvered themselves, piling up in desperate attempts to avoid collision. The usual straight lines of traffic had disappeared, and cars and trucks were strewn in different directions. Angry heads stuck themselves out of windows, hurling curses and vulgarities at nobody in particular. No, it was far from a royal procession. More like a visit from godzilla.

"Watch it, baka!

"Hey jerk get outta my way!"

Of course, none of these mattered to Sesshoumaru as he continued on, chin raised almost haughtily and back held proud and straight. His straight, silver hair blew in the wind behind and his large, creamy-white fur pelt (or rather his tail) was slung in its usual place over his shoulders. The kimono he wore billowed around him as spiked armour shone with a pearly gleam in the hazy morning sun. To the passersby, he was an impressive, if not odd, sight indeed.

In truth, he wasn't half as unpertrubed as he had appeared. His poisoned claws were itching to be used and the taut calf muscles hidden beneath voluminous kimono pants strained as he was tempted to leap and prance high above where the scent of these disgusting humans could not reach. 

Yet there were reasons why he hadn't chosen the alternative and instead was travelling on foot. One, he knew that these good, kind folks would call on unnatural powers if he ever so much as made a move towards them. Of course, guns and rifles would not have been sufficient for him. Maybe explosives. 

Another was because he relished in the fear he had created. Those people behind him hidden in their metal beasts were frightened. The people staring on by the sides were frightened. 

They didn't express it physically. But he was a natural born predator; he could sense their fear. Smell it even, admist the foul odours of the city. The fear was thrown towards him, like waves and ribbons of black smoke, curling and twisting and meandering their way around. And it fed him, made him grow positively stronger with each wave. 

Stopping abrubtly, he threw back his silver mane, allowing an insane, almost devilish smile crack through his normally icy cold expression. And around him, all was silent, as the passengers cowered in their vehicles and the people by the side froze in their actions, watching on in awe and apprehension at this magnificent creature from feudal Japan.

***

"Ne, Aska!" Reira said excitedly, sliding behind the brown coffee table. Aska looked up from her physics textbook and gave a helpless smile. It didn't take a genius to figure out what her next sentance was--

"Why on earth did you run away just now??" And thus came the inevitable question. 

Aska sighed, glancing out of the ice-cream cafe's stained glass windows as she twirled a pilot pen with her dainty fingers.

"Mmm...let's just say I wasn't that smitten with Takeshi, ok Reira?" Of course, she knew that it would take much more than that to satisfy Reira's huge appetite, but it would do for now.

Reira scratched her head with both hands in exasperation, soft brown curls bouncing. "But I don't get it! I mean...this is Takeshi we're talking about! Imagine...lounging next to him in his yacht, his limousine...the fame you could have had!" Placing the back of her tanned hand against her forehead, she mock-fainted promptly against the maroon cushion behind her. 

Aska blushed, then reached across the table with her pen and jabbed Reira in the arm.

"Reira, it was scary! YOU should have been there on stage..." she shuddered as the dagger glares seemed to return to haunt her memory. "Trust my word...it definitely wasn't the nicest place on earth to be in."

Reira recovered from her fainting fit and squinted her chocolate brown eyes at Aska. "It's not because of...you-know-who, is it?" She whispered conspiratorally, leaning closer to Aska. What were you thinking...of course Reira hadn't forgotten.

A waiter hovered nearby, waiting for an opportunity to pounce on the two ice-creamless girls. It was a general rule, that customers had to order at least something from the shop before they could relax in peace.

Hiding her delight carefully, Aska waved meekly at the sordid figure drifting next to her, glad of the pesky waiter's presence for once.

"Reira, let's order something shall we? I was waiting for you to get here anyway." She chirped in a maddeningly merry tone to Reira, who pouted and slumped back into her seat. "Two cherry-covered mocha ice cream please." 

***

Abnormally bright eyes peered out from behind a large tree, breath short and raspy. Thick, ugly lips were parted as beads of sweat rolled off the greasy skin. A gnarled, wart covered hand caressed the rough bark of the tree almost tenderly as the breathing grew quicker and harsher. 

"_Hu...hu...hu_..."

Silently, he watched as the last light of the ice-cream cafe flickered and went off. His fingers curled tightly around the bark in anticipation. Finally, the girl appeared, barely five metres away. 

Lord, she was beautiful. Curly, raven black locks that shimmered in the dim streetlights, slender long legs and a tight jacket that emphasize her full chest which bounced and jiggled with each step she took...

"Reira, sayonara!" 

Her sweet voice sounded like the most wondrous music on earth. She was greeting her friend beside her goodbye. And she was going to be left alone.

As he watched the departing girl from the corner of his eyes, his gaze never leaving the raven haired beauty, he remembered the words of that mysterious man from the night before.

"Do what you want with her...treat it as if...her mind and her body, all belong to you. And for that, you will receive two thousand us dollars..."

The two thousand was just an added bonus of course. The real attraction, he knew now, was this girl.

As the girl turned her back towards him and took off in brisk steps, he slipped his hands off the tree trunk and left the safety of the shadows, stepping fervantly behind her. Already, the sweat was forming a small pool inside the thick, brown wintercoat he was wearing. 

"_Hu...hu_...I'm coming, my beauty..."

***

As she trudged wearily through the deserted street, she cast a nervous glance over her shoulder. She had been studying in the cafe with Reira till they had lost track of time, and now, she was rather regretting her carelessness. And now, she was just _this_ close to freaking out. Each time she saw her reflection in the windows of the dark, empty shops beside her, she jumped and let out a tiny "eep!".

In the silence of the shadowy street, she finally found her thoughts drifting to the silver-haired woman once again. At least, between thoughts of murderous psychopaths and a frustrating stranger, the latter was the lesser of the two evils.

But before she could pull her thoughts together, a rough, clammy hand had slapped itself over her mouth, choking back the small, panicked scream that was about to escape from her.

Her mind whirling with fear and confusion, she grabbed at the arm frantically even as she was being dragged backwards, the soles of her shoes scraping and banging against the gravelly floor. Her eyes looked around desperately for any sign of possible help. 

_I...I'm gonna be...raped??_ The thought hit her with the speed of a bullet train even as red hot tears welled up into her eyes. Flailing and kicking her legs wildly in an attempt to get free, her tiny hands beat uselessly against the strong arm over and over again. Waves of nausea coursed through her as she felt the burning warmth of the heaving chest against her back. 

"Don't worry my dear, I will be very gentle..."

_Oh please somebody, help me! Reira!!_

"...and you are going to feel so loved..."

_This can't be happening to me...it can't! HELP, SOMEBODY!!!_

***  
  


People often had the concept that demons such as Sesshoumaru were known thought to have five senses which surpassed even the strongest of humans tenfold. Sight, touch, hearing taste, smell. What they didn't normally realise, however, was that demons possessed a sixth sense, the one which warned them, even before any scent or sound, when danger is eminent. The sense which youkai relied most heavily upon during a heated battle, where the opponent was just too quick for the eye to see. 

And it was this sixth youkai-sense that awoke Sesshoumaru from his deep slumber, within his apartment miles away from Aska. 

_***_

Pain.

Darkness.

Despair.  


Then, a bright streak of white light.

Suddenly, a gutteral snarl filled the alley.

The heavy weight pressed against her chest lifted, the crazed groping, the searing acidic touch of slimy, greasy lips against her, ceased abrubtly. Followed by a hoarse human scream, ripping through the dark.

Lifting her sore neck with a low groan, she shook her head groggily, the strange snarling and growling noises in the background barely registered in her senses. 

Then, she froze. 

-end chapter 6-

* * *

**-Reviews corner- **  
  
**[Madison] - **wait wait here's the new chapter!! *holds sheets of paper in front as a guard*

**[Animefan] **- here ya go! enjoy =D

**[dark star] **- *starts to get all watery-eyed* you dont...*sniff* like Aska? but she really is...!! Oops ehehe =p *sniff*   
well u should check out Takeshi...he's really soooooooo gorgeous!!!   
mm..inuyasha...i dont reli like him sometimes either so.....=_______=

**[bakadeshi] **- Thank you! Yea i'm trying to steer away from too _much _soppiness and mushyness though i can be so darn tempted at times! Watch out for my other new AU fic though..it will probably be more of a romance ficcie den dis one o___o

**[Naatz] **- i will thank you!!! *Hugz*

**[Blue angel] **- And thank _you_ for your concern too =D well i'm feeling much better now...especially since i've got my writting to take my mind of things!

**[RoyaL]** - Ahh. Neato! I appreciated dat very muchly ^____^

**[Anata] ** - *giggles* you're so cute!! : ) (sorry bout my 'witty' reply i'm really tired you see = |)

**[Arabwel] **- Kekekke. That's an idea!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**I did this chapter almost concurrently as chap 6 and i decided to upload it together. 

Slightly violent and graphical content in here . I was inspired = Ooh i like this chapter alot. Yes i i do! But don't get me wrong folks...this isn't another kikyou (or an oc) vs kagome story...honest. Some fluff inside = ** 

* * *

EYES ON ME  
-Chapter 7-

Even under the dimly lit alleyway, she could see the horrible figure crouched ahead of her, perhaps the very embodiment of Satan himself. Her eyes darted around, drinking in the fearsome sight even as she willed it to stay shut. 

Aska watched on in wide-eyed terror as waves of fear coursed through her body. Legs unable to withstand her weight any longer, she sank to the ground, slumped against the dark scratchy cement wall. Her mind was swirling, the cries of some long-forgotten memory suddenly echoing within her, rebounding, increasing in volume until it was a roar, blocking out all other sounds around her. 

"_Such an incredible hiding place...even I...failed to see it." _

_"You bastard!!"_

"_The black pearl on the right, if I am not mistaken..."_

Its silver-white hair danced wildly around its head, strands falling in front of its face, lending to its already devilish countenance. 

"_I enjoy the taste of your blood, fool. I can taste...fear. I thrive on this fear that is within you_."

It had claws. Long, thick eagle talons, sharpening to an almost deceptively delicate point. Claws that were now dangling carelessly over the still, dead form beneath it, that of the rapist. Where once this..._beast..._had ravaged, shredding and tearing with no mercy. Claws that dripped with the thick, maroon liquid. 

"_My dokkasou will annhilate you, human bitch."_

_"Keep you hands off her! She has nothing to do with this!" _

_"I do not think so. Especially since she is with you."_

Slowly, the figure turned its wild red eyes and looked up at her, lips peeled back in a vicious snarl to reveal glistening fangs, dripping with the same red liquid as its claws.Its face was a mask of contortion, twisted with wild, feral rage. She could see the maroon spots splattered like paint on a canvas across its face. _Blood, _she realized with the very remnants of sanity left within her.

Truly, had she been given a choice between being raped and facing this nightmarish creature and the way it had pounced on the rapist and gutted him, she would have chosen the former.  
  
Mental and physical fatigue taking over, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the ground.

***  
  


_"Keep your hands off her! She has nothing to do with this!" _

_"I do not think so. Especially since she is with you."_

_She could only gape in horror as the demon's beautiful but deadly claws reached in front of her, emitting such searing heat even from a distance. She clutched the precious sword to her chest as if it were somehow a kind of ward that would protect her from, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, praying for even a tiny ray of hope. _

"_My dokkasou will annihlate you, human girl."_

_The claws were now close and its magical heat was strong, so strong that she could practically feel it eating away slowly and mercilessly at her tender flesh. Any moment now, they would reach her, sending her over to the 'other' side, to where her otosan was..._

_The scorching pain was increasing rapidly now, just like when you held your hand over a steam kettle for too long and the steam gets at you. Then suddenly, she felt it stop. The pain was there but it was decreasing, albeit a little slowly. But it was becoming bearable, so much so that she managed to pop open an eye. And see the beautiful face that was gazing icily at her._

"_Kagome!!!_"

"Kagome! Wake up, please..."

The face seemed to increase in sharpness until it formed into that of the silver haired woman. At first glance, she had thought that she was still in the dream. Fuzzily, she wondered why the beautiful demon had spared her life, and was now asking her to wake up. Worried gold eyes stared down at her, pleading silently, for what, she did not know. 

She blinked.

Then, the gold eyes seemed to merge with insane red ones, and the angelic face once again contorted to the demonic mask of rage from yesterday's nightmare. And it all came flooding back to her, how the silver-haired woman had _transformed_ and flew at the rapist, claws flying and fangs tearing, pushing him down then landing above him on all fours like a beast from hell. Silver hair flying crazily as she had plunged her razor sharp fangs into the man's neck and ripped chunks after bloody chunks of flesh out repeatedly, almost mechanically.

Clamping her hands over her eyes instinctively, Aska drew in a ragged breath, then another, willing with all her might for this demon to disappear, willing that all this was another just a nightmare, that she would open her eyes the next minute and find herself cosily wrapped in a blanket inside her room, her mother's concerned gaze hovering above her, calling for her to get prepared for school.

***  
  


When she had dared to open her eyes again, the woman had disappeared. But she wasn't in her own familiar room. Rather, she was lying inside a distinctly traditional Japanese-style room...a tatami room. Beneath her, a soft white futon was spread, and a blanket was laid carefully above her for warmth, both free of any musky odor that seemed common of most bedding. Instead, they had a fresh scent, as it they had been put to wash recently. 

More than curious, she sat up cautiously, holding the blanket against her, inquisitive eyes darting here and there, soaking in the rich Japanese atmosphere that surrounded her. 

The first thing that she noticed was the faint aroma that filled the room—the light scent that was sweet and slightly musky when entering the nose. Then there was the gentle yellowish glow that cast a light shadow of square panels, which came from a beautiful shoji lamp with black bamboo canes and white rice-paper that had bamboo shoots painted delicately on. On the left of her was a sliding door or _shoji,_ made of a light yellow wood and cream coloured rice paper panels. Behind her, a slightly smaller sliding door was situated, probably making room for the oshiire, which would store the blankets when they were not in use. The room was decidedly bare of other furniture, but had a sort of simple elegance about it nonetheless. And on further inspection, she noticed that the clothes she had worn previously was now folded in a neat pile and placed just beside her.

Which brought to her attention what she was wearing at this moment. 

Pulling the blanket away from her chest, she glanced down and saw that she was indeed clad in a light blue yukata with beautiful prints of cranes and cherry blossoms embossed on it. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, only to be faced with the abounding question—who had changed her attire for her?

Looking around, she decided dryly that this would be an answer she would probably not be getting so soon, and even then, would not have had the desire to find out.

Curiosity finally satiated, she laid back down on the tatami with a sigh, determinedly pushing the horrifying images of yesterday's scene to the very back of her mind and just now's dream. She had had enough of these things and she wasn't about to taint her current peace because of them.

Suddenly, she was aware of a pair of eyes watching her. Her heart started pounding again, as she turned her head slowly to face the owner of those eyes. Her wide blue pupils dilated. Something inside of her snapped. 

The next moment, a piercing scream erupted from her mouth.

***  
  


In a flash, Sesshoumaru was by her side, hands clasped firmly over her mouth, powerful arms wrapped tightly around Aska's squirming body. His heart ached when he saw how her head thrashed from side to side, attempting in vain to fling his hands off her, cries of mindless terror muffled by his grasp; how her body writhed and squirmed violently, desperately trying to escape his grip, and especially how those darned tears seemed to flow endlessly from her tightly squeezed eyes, somehow entering his heart like an icicle and cutting and stabbing into it over and over again.

It hurt, kami-sama how it hurt.

"Shh, everything is alright, hush now, please Kagome." He kept repeating to her desperately, over and over again, helpless to do anything else. He held her tightly but gently, trying without success to rest his cheek over the top of her head firmly, hold her still without exerting too much force that would have hurt her even a tiny bit. 

The old Sesshoumaru would have knocked her unconscious in an instant, unconcerned at all about her welfare. The old Sesshoumaru would have thrown her a cold, careless gaze then left her there to die for all he cared. 

But he wasn't the old Sesshoumaru, he wasn't! The demon she had seen last night, the one who had gone mad with rage upon seeing her on the verge of being raped, the one who had murdered the rapist in front of her, and traumatised her to this extent, wasn't him at all...it wasn't him...Without realizing it, a pink-tinted tear made its way down the youkai-lord's proud, chiselled face. He was crying.

As the single tear drop fell onto Aska's cheek, a tiny miracle seemed to happen. Aska's violent tossing and turning seemed to ease, bit by bit. Slowly, she started to calm down. Her body ceased its struggling, her hands lost their tight grip over Sesshoumaru's arms in a previous attempt to loosen them and her legs gradually stilled. 

***  
  


Finally, she collapsed limply against Sesshoumaru's body, exhausted by all the exertion. With a tiny, defeated sigh, Aska laid her weary head against his chest, her eyes relaxing, the creases easing away from her forehead and eyebrows gradually. Her aching arms hanged uselessly against her body, legs stretched straight in front of her. 

Her yukata was in a disarray, revealing more than she would have cared to, if she had cared. 

But at this moment she was beyond caring, beyond reasoning, barely conscious. All she knew was the familiar voice that had repeatedly called out to her and beseached her to be still, that voice filled with so much unspoken pain and agony, that had somehow touched her mind even when it was on the verge of insanity, lulling her into a dimension of quiet peace and tranquility. Finally, as the adrenalin rushed out of her just as quickly as it had entered, she crumpled, succumbing to her physical exhaustion and that soothing, low voice.

When she had finally calmed down, she felt the warm, protective arms circled around her and the steady heartbeat in her ears. The body that she laid upon was hard yet infinitely comforting, radiating warmth, giving her strength once again. 

Slowly, she curled up her drained body into a tight ball and snuggled up against Sesshoumaru. 

***  
  


Gazing down on her peaceful sleeping face, Sesshoumaru cursed himself for the hundredth time to have caused her so much pain. He realised at that moment, that perhaps she wasn't the Kagome that he had known. That Kagome was strong and had such endless willpower. She had suffered, and had shone through like a radiant pearl in the dark depths of the ocean. But this Kagome, was different.

Pushing a wavy strand of hair gently away from her face, he realised that she was quite the opposite. 

With more than just a stab of pain, he recalled the utter look of mortified terror that had warped her normally sweet expression into one which was heart-wrenching and awful to look at, after he finally had that all that unleashed savageness under control. 

No...she was fragile, delicate, an innocent, untainted soul in this the cruel world. Her purity remained the same but unlike the Kagome from before, he had witnessed for himself first hand, the devastating effect violence had on her. How she had been so tormented by that scene which would have seemed so normal in the past, at least to _that_ Kagome.

What had caused her to change so much?

Uncertainty flashed across his brilliant gold eyes as he bent closer to her and studied her features carefully, inhaling her sweet scent so familiar even after five hundred years. That was the very scent that had captivated him, held him entranced even as they had fought and clashed with each other long ago in the Sengoku Era.

He recalled images, so vivd and tangible as if they were just yesterday, how she had stood before him, shielding him from the shattering blast that Naraku had unleashed upon them, how she fell lifeless into his arms when everything was over. 

He remembered the very first stirs of longing for her when he had held her unconscious form that night under the starry night sky, the first time she had surrendered herself so willingly and sweetly to him, how their bodies had been entwined sensually as passion swallowed and consumed the two lonely souls until they were one.

"_You're not evil at all, Sesshoumaru. No matter what they all say..." _He remembered her tender whisper as she had caressed the red markings on his face, simple words that had touched his once frozen and discompassionate heart. 

"_I am. Do not be naive, woman." _He had replied flatly even though, inside of him, he had felt something unfathomable and inexplicable. 

With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the sleeping Kagome. Could he really have been mistaken? He knew that, during the final battle with Naraku, Kagome had been magically transported back to her own time, that which she had called the Modern Age, Tokyo. Or so it seemed. Could it be that during the process of that mystical phenomenon, something had happened that had warped Kagome, so that even though she were the same person physically, her spiritual being had metamorphosized itself into another completely different girl?

Hissing in confused frustration as a sudden surge of ire bolted through him, he stood up briskly and spun around on his heels, silver hair whipping behind him, leaving the room and that enigma which was Kagome behind. 

***

"_No...no...okasan...ojiisan! Souta!_"

Jerking upright on the tatami, Aska clutched at the neckline of her katana, one hand braced against her forehead. Her breath came in quick, broken gasps as tiny beads of moisture rolled off her temples and fringe, dripping onto the blanket which had become entangled with her legs. 

"What...what was that all about..." she frowned as images of the nightmare slowly faded away into the deepest recesses of her mind. Desperately, she tried to supress the primal fear that was threatening to burst deep within her. And that _confusion!_ Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she tried to shut out the whirlwinds inside her head. She had to get a grip on herself, all this really _was _happening--the dreams, the flashbacks...her almost being raped and that woman...she knew that the last thing she should do was to avoid it...

And inhaling the subtle aroma which filled the room was playing a definite role in soothing her nerves. 

"You're awake."

Snapping her head towards the source of that low, husky voice, she finally noticed the still figure which was seated cross-legged in a corner of the room, bright gold eyes focused intently on her.

Instinctively, she stifled the cry of fear that was threatening to escape and scuttled backwards on all fours, putting distance between her and the woman. She could feel the whirls of confusion within her mind once again coming alive, throbbing and pushing behind the thin film of protection she had desperately put up to keep her sanity intact. Mouth slightly open taking in small painful gasps, she was petrified, almost, but not quite, to the point of being scared senseless. 

***

  
The fear in her eyes was painfully obvious to him. He didn't even need his senses to tell him that. He was relieved that she had recovered from her previous state of delirium--the calming incense was working as he had wanted it to, but even this was far from the reaction he had longed for...a reaction he hoped would prove that little voice in his mind wrong, that she really was Kagome indeed. 

He watched as she pulled herself into a tight ball, knees clutched protectively to her chest, eyes frantically scanning the room for something he did not know. His sensitive ears took in her quick breathing, the frenzied beating of her heart. But at least she wasn't wild with hysteria, and for that he was glad.

"You killed him..." 

It was the barest of whispers, so faint that he would have missed it completely if not for his supernatural sense of smell. He cast his gaze bitterly to the side, realising the full irony of the situation. But he didn't try to justify himself. 

"Who...who are you..._what_ are you?" 

She was withdrawing from her shell at last. Probably drugged by the lulling effects the incense had on her. Or maybe not...

"I am Sesshoumaru."

***

  
"My lord."

"You may speak." The 'evil' stared at the crystal wine-glass in his hand, tilting it this way and that so that the glistening liquid contained within it was constantly threatening to spill out.

"The human...failed. Sesshoumaru was efficient. He rescued his woman just in time..."

The 'evil' paused, contemplating the words of his servant. "Is that so...humph that would have been expected." Then, he smiled, a bone-chilling smile of smug satisfation. "She will recall eventually. It will take some time, but she will remember her past...Aska...this new identity of Sesshoumaru's woman. It will not hold for long..."

"But he does not know it yet, my lord."  


"Ahh of course he does not, Yoshi. Of course he does not...He is confused. Kagome and Aska, Aska and Kagome..."

  
-end chapter 7- 


End file.
